Snow Day
by fictionalforever
Summary: Gon and Killua have a fun time playing in the snow. Lite GonxKillua fluff. One-shot.


Killua simply couldn't help but get angry at Gon. "Hey Gon! You're supposed to be helping me carry these bags."

Gon laughed as he slipped in the snow. "Let's make a snowman, Killua!"

Killua's annoyance increased as Gon proceeded to make a snowangel. "Cut it out, Gon. We have to go now."

Gon complained with a whine. "But I've never gotten to make a snowman before. It never snowed on whale island. Come on Killua, just one really, really, really small snowman?" Gon pleaded with his cute face to Killua.

Killua sighed and dropped the bags in the snow. "Alright, but one snowman is all."

"Yay!" Gon ran a few steps and then jumped like a cannon ball into the snow. Killua couldn't help but laugh at Gon as he reemerged with snow sticking to his spiked hair. "Let's build a snowman!"

They got on their knees and rolled the snow together and pushed it here and there. They piled three large spheres of snow onto each other one at a time. As Killua poked eyes into the snowman's head, Gon attacked from behind with a snowball. "Hey!"

Gon doubled over laughing at Killua, not suspecting for a moment that Killua would strike back with a snow ball four times the original's size. They ran around the snowman they'd created throwing snowballs at each other. When they had grown tired they lied down in the snow with their faces to the sky.

Gon pointed at a cloud. "That one's you."

"Huh, no way that looks nothing like me!" "

Yes it does, it's got your hair."

"Just because my hair is the same color as that cloud doesn't mean it looks like me."

"I think it does."

"Fine," Killua pointed to the opposite cloud. "Then that's you."

"No, that just looks like a pile of needles."

Killua laughed, "Exactly."

"Hey! That's not nice!"

"It's not my fault your hair is spiky."

They stared up at the sky, not really looking at anything. "What do you think Leorio and Kurapika are doing?"

Killua truned on his side to look at Gon. "Well, Leorio said he would go to medical school, and we know Kurapika is looking for the Phantom Troupe."

"And us? What are we doing?"

"We're looking for your dad, stupid."

"What do you think … he'll think of me? I'm his son, but he did leave me. I wonder … if he left … because he didn't think I was good enough?"

"Gon." Killua knew the answer to that question, but how to put it in words. He left Gon, that wasn't forgivable in Killua's eyes, but for Gon it was. He wasn't angry at his father for leaving, he just wanted to meet the guy and find some answers. And now Gon just couldn't wait any longer, so he was asking a friend who could really only guess.

"He didn't leave because of you. If he had, then he wouldn't be your father, not really. He wouldn't be worthy of being your father, he wouldn't be worthy of being anyone to you. If you're not good enough, then no one is, and that's just ridiculous. Of course you're enough, you idiot, you're more than enough. It was a stupid question." Killua turned over again to stare up at the sky.

"Killua … thank you."

"For what?"

"Building a snowman with me."

"It was fun, so don't thank me."

Gon smiled to himself. "Yeah. Killua?"

"What."

"Are you cold?"

Killua shrugged. "I guess."

"I'm not. I should be, but I'm not. In fact, I feel really warm, like hot chocolate."

Killua blushed, "Gon, we should go inside before you get frostbite."

"I don't want to go inside, I want to stay here with you, I don't want this moment to end."

Killua stood up and dragged Gon out of the snow. "Come on, Bisky will be furious with us."

Gon smiled at Killua realizing they were holding hands. At that same moment Killua also realized and began to blush furiously. He tried to pull his hand away and make up some stupid excuse, but Gon tightened his grip and smiled. "Yeah, Bisky will be so mad."

He picked up one of the bags and handed the other to Killua. "We made a nice snowman today."

Killua attempted to hide a smile and mumbled to himself, "Yeah, we did." They walked together, hand in hand.


End file.
